Little Devil Cafe
by Lee JunRa
Summary: Sungmin jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun si pelayan cafe yang keren. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin untuk mendekati Kyuhyun?   Fanfict KyuMin YAOI! for ELF and KyuMin shipper  Ripiu yo! gomawo


**Title : ** "Little Devil Cafe"

**Author : **Lee JunRa / Kazumiya Hara / Xui Van Lan

**Pairing :** KyuMin

**Genre : **Romance, Drama. menurutmu YAOI or Shounen-ai?

**Rating : **T

**WARNING! : **sebenarnya cerita ini diambil dari komik manga yang judulnya sama, karya sensei Oda aya ^^ Cuma ini versi YAOI-nya dan ceritanya dipermak sama Author *sundanya kumat* maaf kalo Author terkesan gak kreatif habisnya otak author otak-otak ulangan gitu maklum lagi UAS, maaf ya chingu *bungkukin badan*

**Note: **Gaje dan Abal!

_Orang yang kujumpai pada hari sial itu _

_Adalah setan cilik yang bagaikan malaikat_

**(Sungmin POV)**

"Haaah.. Parah!" aku berjalan gontai di pinggir jalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku di dasar aspal. Bete. Mau tau kenapa aku bete? Karena hari ini adalah hari sial! Contohnya; Dipanggil semua mata pelajaran dan parahnya lagi nggak bisa jawab semuanya, tertidur di perjalanan pulang, dompet terjatuh di stasiun terpaksa nggak bisa pulang!

Lee Sungmin. Hari ini hari sial.

"Kenapa sih, hari ini? Berjalan kaki pun aku harus pulang. Sebelum dapat sial lagi!"

MEONG~

"Hoi" aku tercengang melihat hewan mamalia berwarna serba hitam lewat didepanku. "Sial sekali, kalau kucing hitam lewat. Berarti hari sial, kan?" aku terus memperhatikan langkah kucing sialan itu hingga kucing itu hendak menyebrang jalan dan..

**CIIIIITTTT!**

"AWAS!" reflek aku menyelamatkan kucing yang hampir mati tertabrak mobil, untunglah mobil itu tidak terus berjalan. Sehingga ragaku selamat dengan kucing sialan ini!

Tap.. Tapi! Ada tembok didepan!

"DUH!" Langkahku tak bisa berhenti, kepalaku pasti akan pecah jika menabrak tembok ini!

**GREP!**

Eh? Kok hangat dan wangi, apa ada yang..

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendongak keatas, bisa kulihat seorang namja berambut cokelat pendeknya seleher, kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung sempurna. PERFECT! Terlintas dipikiranku kalau dia itu "KEREN!" aish, apa yang ku ucapkan? Dia itukan namja! Kami sesama namja! "Eh, mi.. mian aku.."

"Nggak apa-apa, gamsahamnida." namja keren itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Lalu mengambil kucing (sialan) yang tadi aku selamatkan. "Jangan lari ke jalan, kurosuke." Ceramahnya kepada kucingnya itu.

"itu, kucingmu?"

"bukan. Cuma kucing liar, tapi dekat denganku." namja itu bermain-main dengan kucingnya. Kucing dan namja keren, aahhhh.. manis sekali.

"Ada luka dilehermu." Cowok itu menyentuh leherku. "Tercakar ya." Si namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya kelekukan leherku, seketika wajahku langsung memanas. "Apa sakit?" bisiknya.

"A.. ani. Tidak sakit kok." Apa-apaan aku ini? Kok jadi salah tingkah begini.

Namja itu menjauhkan dirinya dariku. "Ah, begitu. Syukurlah." Ia tersenyum manis lagi. "Ayo kurosuke juga minta maaf." Kucingnya ikut menunduk, ah lucu sekali.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

Gawat, ada apa denganku? Aku kok deg-degan terus? Apa jangan-jangan..

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." namja itu melambai kearahku hendak pergi dari sini.

"Tunggu! Namaku. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin!" kenapa aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari sini?

Cowok itu menoleh kearahku lagi. "Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai jumpa Sungmin-shii."

"Tunggu.. siapa na—"

**KRIIINGG! KRIINGG! KRIINGG!**

"Haish, siapa sih? Mengganggu saja!" dengan ganas kuronggoh tas ransel ku mencari ponselku yang berdering, segera ku buka flip ponselku. "Yoboseyyo. Aku sedang ada urusan, apa?"

"DOMPETKU KETEMU?" ha? Aku tidak menyangka. "Di stasiun? Baik akan ku ambil, gamsahamnida."

KLIK!

"Ajaib!" setelah bertemu dengannya –si namja keren itu—dompetku ketemu. MALAIKAT KEBERUNTUNGAN! Dia memang bagaikan malaikat. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, ingin lebih mengenalnya. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang.

MEONG~

"Kalau begitu." Kulirik sosok kucing hitam yang sama melintas didepanku seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. KUROSUKE! "hanya kau harapanku, kurosuke! Antar aku ketempat namja keren itu!"

Kurosuke tercengang ia langsung berlari, aku mengejarnya. Siapa tahu kucing sialan pembawa berkah (?) ini memberitahu dimana berdanya namja keren itu. Aku mau bertemu dengannya lagi, aku nggak mau hanya sampai disini saja, aku ingin lebih kenal ingin lebih dekat!

"Sialan, kemana perginya kurosuke?" aku kehilangan jejak kucing itu. Aish, bagaimana caranya agar bertemu dengannya. Tapi..

"Wangi ini.." aku mencium wangi yang sama seperti aroma tubuh namja itu. Wangi itu dari café di depanku sekarang. Ah, aku jadi ingat saat pertama bertemu dia mengenakan celemek pelayan café, apa namja itu bekerja di café ini?

**(Author POV)**

_Wangi Kopi_

"Annyeong." Lee Sungmin, namja manis itu memasuki café tersebut. Dilihatnya sekeliling isi café mencari-cari sosok yang diincarnya. Sampai akhirnya..

"KETEMUUU!" Sungmin berlari kencang kearah cowok yang diincarnya, hingga akhirnya mereka bertabrakan dan keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Sungmin diatas dan cowok itu dibawah. "Ah! Mianhae, aku nggak sengaja!" melihat posisinya yang nggak wajar itu, membuat dirinya semakin gugup. "G.. gwenchana?"

Si cowok itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan memegang kepalanya Manahan pusing. "Aduh, gwenchana. Kaget saja."cowok itu membetulkan badannya, wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah manis milik Sungmin. "Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin-shii."

DEG!

"Annyeonghaseyo, untuk satu orang?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut dari pria berlesung pipi yang mungkin pegawai disini juga.

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget, segera ia membangkitkan tubuhnya yang menindih cowok itu. _Gawat, dompet belum diambil! _Batinnya, dia mencari-cari alasan,agar ia tidak diusir dari café ini. _Bagaimana ini? Padahal baru bertemu, mau tak mau harus pulang_. Batinnya resah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh café ini sampai ia menemukan kertas brosur.

AHA! "Aku.. ingin melamar kerja!" jawab Sungmin asal sambil menunjuk kertas brosur yang tergeletak di lantai. Pria berlesung pipi itu memandangnya. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"A.. aku yakin!" jawab Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kau diterima disini, mohon kerja samanya." Pria berlesung pipi itu menjabat tangan Sungmin memberikan tanda 'deal' untuknya. "Perkenalkan namaku, Park Jungsoo,21tahun. orang-orang biasa memanggilku Leeteuk. Selaku manager di café ini." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lee Sungmin,18 tahun." Sungmin membalas perkenalan itu. untunglah manager café ini menerima lamaran asalnya, tanpa menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh. "Salam kenal, Leeteuk-hyung."

"Salam kenal juga, Sungmin-shii. Oh ya itu—" sebelum Leeteuk meneruskan perkataannya, cowok keren yang diincar Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, 16 tahun." Katanya ramah, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Salam kenal, Sungmin-hyung."

Sungmin membalas jabatan Kyuhyun gugup, jantugnya berdetak cepat lagi. "Sa..salam kenal, Kyuhyun.." mereka berdua terdiam.

"Ah, Sungmin-shii,ikut aku kedapur. aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada koki kami, Heechul." Perintah Leeteuk mencairkan suasana tegang antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ah tapi mungkin Sungmin saja yang tegang.

"Ba.. Baik, hyung!" Sungmin segera menyusul Leeteuk menuju dapur, tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang memandang kepergiannya dengan seringai evil terlukis di bibirnya. "Akan segera kutunjukan diriku yang sebenarnya." Kata seorang Cho Kyuhyun masih dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

**(Sungmin POV)**

_Kerja keras_

"Selesai!" aku menyeka keringat yang menetes di pelipis ku. Tugasku sudah selesai, mencuci piring! Ya, bagiku ini biasa sih tapi kalau piring kotornya lima puluh lebih? Ini luar biasa!

Awal kerja. Aku Cuma mencuci piring, membersihkan toilet, buang sampah dan membersihkan halaman. Katanya Leeteuk-hyung ini awal-awal kerja, tapi..

KAPAN AKU BISA MENDEKATI CHO KYUHYUN!

Aku mencium aroma tubuhku. "Aish, bau!" tapi bodo amatlah. Tetap berjuang Lee Sungmin! Demi mendekati sosok malaikat—siapalagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun— "Selanjutnya membersihkan kantor!"

"Giat sekali, hyung." Eh? Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, memberikan pekerjaan yang nggak enak." Huwaaa. Dia memperhatikan ku, senangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyu. Ta.. tapi tubuhku bau, jangan dekat-dekat." Aduh, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"Tidak kok, hyung." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatiku. "Hyung, wangi." Uwaaa, Kyuhyun mencium aroma tubuhku sedekat ini!

"A.. anu, Kyu." Wajahku memanas kembali, ah kenapa ini?

"Eh, mian." Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dariku, sedikit menyesal.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa."

"Aku mungkin terlalu banyak menyentuh, hyung. Gawat juga tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ah, ada tamu mau pulang. Aku harus segera kesana." Sial, Kyuhyun belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Ah, singkat sekali waktunya.

Tapi, terlalu banyak menyentuhku.. dia tak akan banyak menyentuh orang yang tak disukai, kan? Aduh senangnya!

"Victoria noona, wangi. Tak kusadari parfum?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kamu ini, Kyu." Terdengar lagi suara seorang yeoja. Eh?

"Maaf, aku terlalu banyak menyentuh noona. Tapi, Victoria noona membuatku.." Kyuhyun memutuskan perkataanya, sama seperti..

"Eh? Membuatmu apa?"

"Datang lagi, ya."

Apaan ini? Dia berkata yang sama pada yeoja itu?

Tiba-tiba pintu café terbuka, menampilkan sosok yeoja yang mungkin seorang tamu café.

"Selamat datang."

"Jessica noona apa kabar?" Kyuhyun mendekati si yeoja itu. "noona wangi shampoo." Katanya hampir membuat yeoja itu berteriak histeris. "Maaf, aku terlalu banyak menyentuh noona. Tapi aku.." Diulang! Apa maksudnya?

**(Author POV)**

"Kyuhyun!"

"Ada apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anu.. begini, Kyu." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya gugup. "Tadi kamu bilang 'terlalu banyak menyentuhmu' kepada yeoja-yeoja itu?" Sungmin memberhentikan sejenak omongannya. "Lalu.. kenapa? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Oh, begitu." Seulas seringai terlukis kembali di wajah Kyuhyun *emang bener-bener devil nih magnae =='* "Hyung salah sangka? Hyung pikir, perkataan itu hanya untuk hyung saja?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya kaget. "A..apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Hyung tentu salah sangka." Kyuhyun mendekati dan membelai halus pipi mulus Sungmin. "Hyung bekerja disini. Hanya untuk mendekatiku, kan?" Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang sudah merona. "Aku kira hyung menarik ternyata nggak."

"Tunggu!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya. "Ucapan mu itu benar-benar kejam, Kyu!"

"Apanya yang kejam?" Kyuhyun kembali membelai pipi Sungmin. "Sejak awal aku memang seperti ini. Hyung saja yang salah menggambarkan tentang diriku."

Gambaran? Gambaran seperti apa? Malaikat?

"Hyung mengganggu jadi berhentilah kerja." Kini jarak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tinggal beberapa centi lagi, hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. "Akan ku berikan ciuman, seperti yang lainnya."

**BUUAAGGHH!**

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Sungmin meninju wajah Kyuhyun hingga namja itu jatuh tersungkur. "Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Jangan membodohiku!" tiba-tiba cairan bening menetes dari mata indahnya. "Sampai mati pun, aku nggak butuh ciuman tanpa perasaan!" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berlinang air mata, membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Segera Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun di café.

_Bodohnya malaikat. Aku salah sangka._

Masih terngiang-ngiang di otak Sungmin ucapan Kyuhyun _"Hyung saja yang salah menggambarkan tentang diriku."_

Sungmin menyeka air matanya sambil berjalan tanpa tujuan. _Bodohnya aku ini, aku menyukai orang sepertinya_.

**TIIIINNNN!**

Tak sadar Sungmin sudah ada ditengah jalan, ia melirik kearah kanannya. Sebuah truk besar melintas kencang. _Celaka! _Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, kaku. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. _Pasti aku akan mati, mati!_

**GYUT!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah (?) tangan menarik dirinya dari tengah jalan. Sungmin selamat dari tabrakan maut tersebut, dirinya sudah ada di trotoar jalan bersama seorang namja yang tidak asing dimatanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Yak, Hyung! Kau bodoh sekali!" Kyuhyun memancarkan aura devil (?) nya. "Jangan sembarangan menyebrang di jalan, memangnya hyung itu kucing! Kalau terjadi kenapa-napa seperti tadi gimana?" marahnya tidak santai.

"Kyu, kau.. mengejarku?"

Marah Kyuhyun sudah mulai mereda, wajahnya menjadi melembut. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin. "Ini gara-gara, hyung."

Sungmin langsung tercengang, wajahnya kembali memanas. Ah, sudah dipastikan wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting saus padang rebus (?) *author jadi kepingin kepiting deh -,-*

"Hyung menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Bisiknya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Padahal kamu mau menciumku.."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memancarkan aura devilnya kembali. "Jika hyung nggak menolak, aku yang batal!" Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Sungmin. "Lagi pula, jika hyung nggak membayangkan yang aneh-aneh nggak akan kulakukan!"

"Eh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Jadi, itu disengaja?"

"Duh, aku selalu jadi salah tingkah jika menghadapimu,hyung." Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi yeoja-yeoja itu.."

"Tahu aku berkata hal yang sama pada setiap orang. Lagi pula, mereka punya pacar." Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin sebelum namja itu melanjutkannya.

_Begitu. _"Jadi, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang jahat." Ucap Sungmin polos.

"Huh. Jadi menurutmu aku bukan orang baik, hyung!" Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dari pundak Sungmin. "Tapi, aku nggak senang kalau hyung salah sangka terhadapku."

"Kenapa?" Sungmin makin memiringkan kepalanya.

"AKU NGGAK SUKA! BIKIN KESAL!"

"Tapi.."

"MENGGANGU! POKOKNYA NGGAK SUKA!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sungmin kesal. "Pokoknya. Hyung harus berhenti kerja!"

"Enak saja, aku nggak akan berhenti!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak "Yosh!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena Kyuhyun bukan orang jahat."

"Memangnya aku sejahat itu apa?"

"Ya, tadinya." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih lama, semakin lama ku bekerja disini pasti kita akan saling mengenal." Ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Dan.. aku akan semakin menyukai Kyuhyun."

"H.. hyung bilang apa?"

_Eh? _"Eh,tadi aku bilang apa ya?" Sungmin salah tingkah, reflek ia menonjok Kyuhyun (lagi) . Kyuhyun langsung jatuh tersungkur (lagi) di trotoar. "UWAAA! Kyu, gwenchana? Aku tidak sengaja." Sungmin semakin salting, ia menjulurkan tangannya membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Aih, Hyung! Kau sudah hampir membunuhku tauk!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk celemeknya yang kotor karena terkena debu trotoar. "Dasar hyung aneh."

"Apa?"

"Nggak." Kyuhyun memandang sebal kearah Sungmin. "Terserah hyung saja deh, mau lanjut kerja atau nggak."

"Yang benar, Kyu?" wajah cemas Sungmin berubah menjadi ceria.

"Tapi, ku peringatkan." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin kembali. "Jika hyung menyukaiku. Aku tidak akan puas kalau hyung belum dimabuk cinta."

BLUSSH~! Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah. "Te.. Tentu saja!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu.." Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut bibir ranum Sungmin. "Ciuman perjanjian."

"Hah? Apa?" Sungmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, menjauhkan bibirnya yang masih perawan (?) dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Janji bahwa kau menyukaiku, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum devil. "Ciuman dengan perasaan boleh, kan? Di pipi." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya buka suara. "Ya.. eeh eum.. baiklah!" Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya kembali ke Kyuhyun,canggung. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya kearah pipi putih milik Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya..

CUP!~

"Hmmm, oke sekarang giliranku." Kini Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepalanya kearah pipi Sungmin sesekali menggelitik leher milik namja manis itu dengan deruan nafasnya. Membuat Sungmin bergerak tidak nyaman dengan gerakan lambat Kyuhyun mencapai pipi itu dan akhirnya..

SLUURRP!

DEG! "HUWAAA! Telingaku dijilat." Sungmin mengelus telinga kanannya yang dijilat Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya. Hyung lengah, sih."

"Apa itu ciuman dengan perasaan?" tanyanya sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Sayang sekali, menjilat nggak termasuk ciuman." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Apa?" Sungmin berteriak kaget.

"Saat aku menciummu. Aku akan menjilat lidahmu, hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan santai meninggalkan Sungmin.

DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!

_Aku punya firasat selanjutnya._

_Aku pasti akan dimabuk cinta._

_Pada Cho Kyuhyun._

"Apa? Tunggu sebentar!. Hanya aku yang dimabuk, cinta?" teriak Sungmin.

"Bagaimana ya?" goda Kyuhyun masih sambil berjalan.

_Firasat mabuk_

_Cinta sebelah pihak?_

**PRAAANNGGG!**

"Apa yang terjadi Sungmin?" Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berjongkok memunguti pecahan gelas kaca. Leeteuk ikut berjongkok hendak membantu Sungmin membersihkan serpihan-serpihan pecahan tersebut.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas." Sungmin tersenyum lalu menghentikan gerakan tangan Leeteuk yang mulai membersihkan serpihan kaca tersebut. "Ah, hyung. Tidak usah repot-repot membantu. Ini kesalahanku, biar aku saja."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Sungmin. Lebih hati-hati kalau bekerja, ya." Leeteuk tersenyum manis kepada dongsaengnya itu sambil mengelus-elus pelan rambut almond Sungmin.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi. Hyung?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka berdua. "Ya ampun, Sungmin hyung? Kau tidak terluka, kan?" Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan halus milik Sungmin.

"A.. ani!" Sungmin menarik kembali tangannya dari Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun menyentuh tangannya.

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis lalu menarik lembut tenguk Sungmin, agar menghadap dengannya. "Lainkali, jangan sampai terluka ya. Jaga tubuhmu, Hyung."

Wajah Sungmin langsung memanas. Kontak langsung dengan Kyuhyun membuat pacuan jantungnya semakin cepat. Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Ekhem!" tiba-tiba Leeteuk berdeham menganggu adegan romantic KyuMin didepannya secara live. "Yah, Kyu. Cepat kembali bekerja, ada tamu tuh." Leeteuk menunjuk pintu café yang terbuka menampilkan dua yeoja berseragam.

"Yah, Teuki-hyung mengganggu! Iya.. iya.." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri dua yeoja itu.

"Ckck, dasar Kyu. Gimana kalau pelanggan pergi pasti café akan bangkrut dan dia akan rugi." Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cemas.

"Eh? Bukannya Leeteuk-hyung yang rugi?" Sungmin memandang hyung tertua di café ini bingung.

"Ani, sebenarnya aku hanya pegawai biasa di café ini. Namun karena aku paling tertua, aku ditunjuk oleh almarhum kakek Kyu—yang dulu pemilik café ini—untuk menjadi manager di café ini. Sebenarnya sekarang café ini milik Kyu Cuma anak itu masih terlalu belia untuk mengatur bisnis café ini." Jelas Leeteuk. "Jadi keuntungan café ini adalah penghasilan Kyuhyun."

"Ah, begitu." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata café ini milik kakek Kyuhyun dan diwariskan ke cucunya, ia kira café ini milik Leeteuk.

"Huaaah, lelahnya." Sungmin berjalan gontai, ia telah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya yang terkahir. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering pusing? badanku juga cepat lelah." Sungmin langsung duduk di sofa empuk ruang staff, sambil memijat-mijat pundaknya yang luar biasa pegal.

CKLEK

Pintu café terbuka menampilkan sosok (?) Cho Kyuhyun. "Hyung, kenapa tidak bekerja?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun gugup. "Ani, badanku sangat lelah. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Yak, pekerja macam apa kamu ini, hyung? Masa begitu saja sudah lelah!"

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau ini! Aku sudah bekerja keras, lagipula pekerjaan mu itu lebih ringan daripadaku Cuma melayani yeoja-yeoja centil itu. Sedangkan aku? Melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

"Dasar nggak berguna." Kyuhyun langsung asal ceplos, nggak memperdulikan perkataan Sungmin sebelumnya. "Tuhkan, aku bilang apa mending hyung berhenti—"

"Arrggh! Sudahlah Kyu, aku capek. Gak mau berdebat dulu!" Sungmin menidurkan dirinya di sofa menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah blushing Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan (?) lengan Sungmin yang menghalangi wajah manis itu. "Hyung, sakit?"

Sungmin membuka matanya, GLEK! Wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat dipandangannya. OMOO! Wajah nya kembali memanas. "Nng.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menekankan keningnya ke kening milik Sungmin. "Aku hanya mengecek suhu tubuhmu hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Tuhkan betul, hyung sakit. Panas." Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin lalu berjalan kearah lemari penyimpanan, mengubrak-abrik isi lemari itu mencari sesuatu.

Sungmin terduduk, ia tengah memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mencari benda. "Kau cari apa, Kyu?"

"Nah, ketemu!" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah mendapat beda yang dicari. Termometer. Untung saja alat ini belum hilang. Ia kembali ketempat Sungmin. "Aku akan ukur suhu tubuhmu, hyung."

**Jleb!**

Segera Kyuhyun memasukkan termometer itu kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin tercengang atas reaksi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya, matanya terpaku menatap Kyuhyun. Mulutnya bungkam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sudah kubilang kan, hyung. Jaga tubuhmu baik-baik." Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, dia terduduk disamping Sungmin sambil menunggu hasil tes (?) termometer.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya.. **Piip! Piip! Piip!**

"Berapa derajat?" Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin, kini wajah mereka menempel. Wajah Sungmin yang panas menjadi sangat panas sekarang. "37,7 cukup tinggi." Ungkapnya lalu mengambil termometer itu dari mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipinya lucu. "Kyu, kau tambah menaikkan suhu badanku gara-gara tadi!" ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Kyuhyun Cuma nyengir melihat hyung manisnya itu ngambek. "Hyung hebat, bekerja keras demiku hingga demam begini." Kyuhyun menelungkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin wajah mereka mendekat kembali.

"Kyuhyun wajahmu… panasku akan naik tahu!"

"hahaha, benar ya panas." Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari wajah Sungmin. "Sudahlah, hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Istirahat yang cukup." Kyuhyun berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkan Sungmin di ruang staff.

**BLAM!**

"Kyuhyun, dari mana saja?" tiba-tiba seorang tamu yeoja yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Ayo kesini, kita ngobrol bersama." Sahut tamu yeoja satu nya lagi.

"Mianhamnida, noona. Aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lagi."

"Eh. Waeyo, Kyu?" sahut semua yeoja yang ada di café itu.

"Pelayanan selesai sampai disini. Mianhae untuk semuanya."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, kyu?" Leeteuk bertanya saat dongsaengnya itu masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ternyata dongsaenya itu memenuhi panggilannya, biasanya tidak kalau tidak ditegur.

"Sungmin-hyung dia sedang beristirahat diruang staff." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi di depan meja Leeteuk. "Dia memaksakan dirinya bekerja, hingga demam." Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya sambil bermain-main dengan mainan pajangan Mario bross di meja Leeteuk.

"Ah, aku terlalu memaksakannya bekerja." Leeteuk mendengus sesal lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi nyaman miliknya. "Apa besok aku menyuruhnya untuk cuti dulu?"

"Ani! Tidak usah,hyung!" Kyuhyun membantah permintaan Leeteuk.

"Tapi.."

"Aku yakin, pasti dia sudah sembuh. Lagipula itu hanya demam biasa."

"Apa benar?"

"engg.. ne." jawab Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

**KRIET!**

"Ah, Kyuhyun rupanya kau disini." Tiba-tiba munculah sosok namja tampan berprawakan cantik (?) dibalik pintu mengenakan seragam koki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan juru masak café ini? Kim Heechul. *nah, baru muncul nih orang*

"Heechul-ah. Ada perlu apa?" Leeteuk memandang kearah Heechul sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya.

"Begini.." Heechul memasuki ruangan Leeteuk lalu menutup pintu. "Aku mendengar beberapa komplain dari tamu-tamu yeoja."

"Komplain?" Leeteuk mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tumben sekali ada komplain dari para tamu, komplain tentang apa?"

"Komplain ini berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun." Pandangan Heechul kini berarah pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau berhenti melayani para tamu yeoja?"

"Eh?" Leeteuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia melemparkan deathglare- terbaik nya kearah Heechul.

"Apa benar itu, Kyu?" arah pandang Leeteuk kini perpindah pada Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau berhenti melayani tamu yeoja, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Itu.. nggak kenapa-napa, hyung. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Ucapnya, tanpa disadari wajahnya merona.

**(T)o (B)e (C)ontinued **

Selesai juga Chapter 1 nya! ^^

Gimana menurut kalian? Gaje, Aneh, DLL. Kan? -,- *emang nggak pinter*

Setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata isi ceritanya beda jauh dari manga sensei Oda Aya. Susah juga lho, mengubah watak manager café yang aslinya galak dan pelit jadi sebaik hati Teuki-oppa *ya walaupun pelitnya nggak ilang #plak!*

Disini Kyu cepet banget jatuh cintanya ya? Apalagi Minnie yang pandangan pertama langsung jatuh cinta, ckckck. *STEMPEL "Emang nggak pinter"*

Oh ya boleh minta Review nya? :D Gomawo yang udah mau ngasih ^^


End file.
